


Playing With Fire

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Poetic, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours
Summary: Ann's outfit cannot contain her rage.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #77 - friction

The suit rubs against her skin, exposing curves she would rather keep hidden because grown men are dogs and society cares not for the young, only the wicked.

Red welts form where the zippers pinch her flesh—red as the latex that molds her body, exposes her chest. She's their image of lust, but her heart remains her own, tender and calloused as the hand that cracks the whip—knowing mercy only as a sweeter punishment. Bleeding red with rebellion, anger fuels her flames.

She is fire, and she is vengeance. Rub her the wrong way and she will ignite.


End file.
